Bikanel
Bikanel is an island to the west of the Spira mainland in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a large, arid desert with an oasis, featuring palm trees and a drinkable water source. Many ruins and sand-swept camp sites dot the landscape. Story ''Final Fantasy X The Sanubia Sands is the home of the Al Bhed and the cactuar species. Bikanel Island had hosted at least one large city in former times, most likely in the time around the Machina War. As the signs on the ruins are all in the Al Bhed language, it seems the former city of Bikanel was already an Al Bhed city. According to Rikku, that city was destroyed by Sin, which is why the Al Bhed were scattered throughout Spira. Sometime prior to Tidus's arrival, Cid has reunited his people and built a new Al Bhed city in secret, known as '''Home'. In the north-east of the desert, a sandstorm is raging over an area known as Cactuar Village. By locating the ten Cactuar Gatekeepers scattered throughout the desert, they will quell the storm and offer some nice prizes. Home is an underground fortress hidden in the middle of the Bikanel desert. It was built under Cid's direction and was the home of the Al Bhed for some time. In an effort to save the summoners from killing themselves to defeat Sin, and convince the world to find an alternative method to bring the Calm, the Al Bhed began kidnapping summoners on their pilgrimages and bringing them to Home, keeping them in an area called the Summoners' Sanctum. An attack by Sin in Macalania transports Yuna and her guardians into the desert. Though Tidus manages to round up the others, they cannot find Yuna. Rikku suggests the group go to the Al Bhed capital, the city of Home, which is, to her horror, under siege by Guado forces. Fighting through the invasion, the party finds the summoners Dona and Isaaru, both taken by the Al Bhed into the Summoners' Sanctum. Tidus suffers an emotional breakdown after he discovers the terrible truth behind the pilgrimage, the reason why the Al Bhed try to impede the summoners' quest for the Final Aeon at every turn: the Final Aeon will ultimately kill the summoner, and Yuna will meet the same fate if she completes her journey. The group makes its way to the Al Bhed airship Fahrenheit (which happened to be the very airship Tidus and Rikku salvaged near the game's beginning), captained by Rikku's father and Yuna's uncle, Cid. The ship takes off with Tidus's group and most of the Al Bhed on board, the latter having been forced to abandoned their homeland. Cid decides to blow up Home with the airship's missile system in order to take out the invading forces. While on the airship, the party learns that Yuna has been taken by the Guado to the now-unsent Seymour to be married, setting Bevelle as their next destination. If one returns to the desert after Home has been blown up, the player can find two Al Bhed men blocking the way to the ruins. If one tries to pass they'll simply engage into conversation with each other and the player explaining that there is nothing to find that way. :See Siege of Home for more. In some International versions of the game, it is possible to return to Home after acquiring the airship, but it results in a glitch. It is also possible to fight Dark Ifrit after offering help to a summoner in disguise as an Al Bhed woman. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Al Bhed are hard at work excavating the desert for machina. Yuna and her friends can assist in the work, if they choose to, by getting a letter from Gippal in Djose temple. The desert is divided into several expanses which the Al Bhed have mapped for safe digging: western, southern, northern, eastern, and central (the largest expanse, requiring a chocobo for safe travel). The player can find Al Bhed Primers, Sphere Break coins, parts for the Experiment, and other treasures from the digging minigame. Other areas available to visit are the oasis and the Cactuar Nation, where the leader of the cacti, Marnela, asks the Gullwings to search all over Spira for the ten Gatekeepers and return them to Bikanel. There is also an ancient and powerful fiend called Angra Mainyu dwelling beneath the sands of Bikanel after being sealed by the Cactuar a millennia ago. Areas * '''Bikanel Desert', also known as Sanubia Sands (Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2) * Home - Al Bhed home (Final Fantasy X) * Cactuar Village (Final Fantasy X)/'Cactuar Nation' (Final Fantasy X-2) ** Cactuar Dungeon (Final Fantasy X-2) * Oasis (Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2) * Northern Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) * Southern Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) * Eastern Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) * Western Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) * Central Expanse (Final Fantasy X-2) Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Village of the Cactuars After gaining control of the Fahrenheit the player can return to Bikanel Desert and find a rock with a picture of a cactuar. Each time the rock is examined the player will receive a clue to find one of the ten hidden cactuars in the desert. After finding one the player is challenged to a minigame where the goal is to sneak up on the cactuar within a time limit; while the cactuar has its back to the player, the player can move, but when it is facing he player, they must stay still. If the player successfully touches the cactuar before the time runs out, a fight will ensue against a regular Cactuar enemy. No matter what the outcome of the minigame is the player will receive a sphere, but if the player loses at the game three times, they will only receive a Sphere del Perdedor (Loser Sphere). After the fight the player must return to the rock where they obtained the sphere from to receive a new clue where the next cactuar is hidden. Cactuar locations: After placing nine spheres of either type into the rock, the sandstorm protecting the Cactuar Village will cease. Inside the player can find plenty of Cactuar encounters and two chests; one of the chests will contain the sigil for Rikku's Celestial Weapon. The contents of the other chests depend on the player's performance in the minigame. * 0 to 2 spheres: Potion * 3 to 5 spheres: Elixir * 6 to 7 spheres: Megalixir * 8 to 9 spheres: Friend Sphere Al Bhed Primers Dark Aeons In the PAL and International versions of the game, Dark Ifrit can be encountered here after the player can take control of the airship. To encounter it the player must talk to an Al Bhed lady who is a summoner in disguise. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Bikanel, the player must fill the following criteria: * Chapter 1 - The player must receive a letter from Gippal at Djose Temple. * Chapter 1 - The player must clear the Bikanel hotspot acquired after getting the letter. * Chapter 2 – The player must defeat Logos at the oasis to obtain a Leblanc Syndicate uniform. * Chapter 5 – The player must find all cactuars hidden throughout Spira. The quest can be started in Ch 3. * Chapter 5 - The player must defeat Angra Mainyu. Oasis Events After completing the Water We Doing Here? mission in Chapter 2, different events may occur at the Oasis. Furthermore, the object that floats in the water is subject to further randomization. The Cactuar Connection The player can talk to the mother cacti in the area to receive clues to the Ten Gatekeepers all over Spira. Excavation The Excavation Minigame allows the player to search the Bikanel Desert for treasures hidden in the sands. Missions Chapter One ;Can You Dig It? :This is not a compulsory mission, and is not required to complete the game. Dig up the machina parts that Nhadala asked you to find in the desert and transport them safely to camp. * Objective: Dig up and deliver the needed parts. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party receives an introductory letter from Gippal and after Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate! * Reward: Still of Night Garment Grid. Chapter Two ;Water We Doing Here? :This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Too late to say 'no' now- so it's off to check the Oasis for Nhadala. If anyone gets in your way hurt first, ask questions later!' * Objective: Investigate the Oasis and report back. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. * Reward: Hour of Need Garment Grid, Machina Maw dressphere, Syndicate uniform. Chapter Five ;The Cactuar Connection :This mission can be started as early as Chapter Three, but cannot be completed until Chapter 5. :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. The Ten Gatekeepers have ventured into the world proper to train. Round them up and bring them home to the Cactuar Nation! Think you can unravel the Cactuar Mothers' clues and sniff them out? * Objective: Find the Ten Gatekeepers. * Unlock: Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Five. * Reward: Able to fight Angra Mainyu. ;The Last Cactuar :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. Who'd have thought the last cactuar would be so close? Use the help of the nine gatekeepers you've already tracked down to bring that rascal home! * Objective: Find the tenth gatekeeper. * Unlock: Becomes available after The Cactuar Connection. * Reward: Covenant of Growth Garment Grid. ;Showdown in the Sands :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. The fiend that was ousted from the Cactuar Nation is raiding the Al Bhed camp! Wipe it out once and for all... Gullwings style. * Objective: The demon of the desert must fall! * Unlock: Becomes available after The Last Cactuar. * Reward: Episode Complete, Ribbon, Mercurial Strike Garment Grid. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' The upgrades for Rikku's Celestial Weapon can be found in the desert. The Mercury Crest is located in a shifting sand pit; and the Sigil is received as a reward for completing the Valley of the Cactuars side quest. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' * Various items, Al Bhed primers, and coins can be obtained through excavation. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Bikanel Desert * ???, Sand Wolf x3 * ???, Zu * ??? x2, Zu * Alcyone, Mushussu, Sand Wolf * Alcyone x2, Mushussu * Alcyone x2, Sand Wolf * Cactuar * Cactuar x2 * Cactuar x2, Zu * Cactuar x3 * Mech Guard, Mech Gunner x2 * Mech Guard x2 * Sand Worm * Zu * Zu, ??? (Tutorial) * Zu (Boss) * Sandragora (Boss) * Dark Ifrit (Boss) Home * Guado Guardian, Bomb x3 * Guado Guardian, Chimera x2 * Guado Guardian, Dual Horn x2 * Guado Guardian, Evil Eye x2 ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 * Angra Mainyu Chapter 2 * Angra Mainyu Chapter 3 * Angra Mainyu Chapter 5 * Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich (Boss) * Jumbo Cactuar (Final Fantasy X-2) (Boss) Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays while in the desert is called "Scorching Desert". In Final Fantasy X-2, "Bikanel Desert" plays during the excavation minigame. Gallery de:Bikanel es:Bikanel Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Islands Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Minigames Category:Deserts